Hopelessly In Love
by SweetHopelessRomantic
Summary: This story takes place the day Lily discovers she loves James, and the day Remus gives his love for Lily up, just so that his best friend could be happy...oneshot fanfiction, please enjoy and review.


Hopelessly in Love: Don't own anything

I was running as fast as my feet would take me. My long red curly hair flying back behind me and my heart pounding in my ears. All the while I was crying, with silent tears streaming down my cheeks.

_What have I done? How could I do that to him!_ I asked myself desperately, and my thoughts were screaming and hollering at me, they were telling me to slow down, to stop running, to forget him...but I couldn't forget him...I loved him.

I came to a screeching halt when I saw Remus in the Gryfinndor common room. He was lying on a red velvet chair and was looking very downcast. He glanced up at me sadly and looked back down at the fire. _Oh! I am so stupid! Is it possible to feel this guilty!_ I had hurt Remus too, and I loved him more than anything..but not like James, James...he was my one true love, and I hadn't realized that until just now.

I had been a confused seventeen-year-old girl, and now I finally understood my feelings.

I sat down next to Remus and heaved a big sigh, trying to calm myself down. It would simply tear his heart out of I just blurted out my anticipated question, even though I was aching to inside.

"Remus I-"

I stopped and practically choked on my words when I saw his eyes weren't looking at me, but his blue-green eyes were staring at his feet and were brimming with tears._ Remus Lupin is crying...and it's all because of me. _I thought sympathetically.

"Remus..." I started.

"Remus I can't take it anymore!" I said desperately jumping up from my chair and putting my hands to my head.

His head shot up from looking at the ground and he gave me a tearful look of surprise and anger.

"Y-Y-_you_ can't take it anymore!" He said also getting to his feet.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through Lily Evans!" He said hollering again in the same upset and sad tone.

I was so taken aback by his sudden uproar and I was so unhappy about the tears in his eyes that I just stood their, trembling slightly, I could feel the sobs racking my body, when I realized what I have been doing to both Remus and James.

"Lily, I love you! And...and..." His green-blue eyes were now looking everywhere but me, searching for what he was going to say, but was having trouble saying it.

Then he relaxed a little and brought his eyes to mine.

"And you don't."

Those words replayed in my head over and over in those terrifying, painful seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry Lily."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted.

Remus shook his head violently and quickly wiped away his tears.

"No Lily, I am sorry...for giving you so much trouble. J-J-James is better for you anyway, and if you love him...you should go with him...I know he l-l-loves you." Remus stuttered trying his hardest to be strong.

"Here." He handed me the invisibility cloak and the marauders map. I smiled at him and thought,_ you did good Remus. You let go good. I love you too._

_Remus's POV_

She smiled at me tearfully, she had finally broken down, she had finally cried. She was beautiful anyway, she was always beautiful, I loved her with all my heart and soul, but James's dad once told me, if you truly love someone, you have to be able to let go. And if Lily didn't love me the way I loved her, then I'd have to let her go, for James. And I did.

I felt like I was in a dream...one minute my head was spinning with all different kinds of feelings, and then all of a sudden...I was empty.

They say love hides behind every corner...I must be walking in circles.

She had been staring at me lovingly for the past five minutes then all of a sudden she made a tearful little noise in her throat, dropped the map and cloak, and flung herself on to me.

She was hugging me so gently and nicely rocking me back and forth that I couldn't help but stand there in shock.

"Thank you Remus...I love you too." She whispered in my ear. Her voice made my whole body tingle. When she pulled away, it was too soon. She loves me! Maybe not like I love her, but it's still there, she still loves me, and that's enough to satisfy me.

_Lily's POV_

When I pulled away from him, he was smiling, the first time he had really grinned in the past week or so.

I laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then ran off to go find James, all the while calling my thanks after me, whilst he was holding his cheek happily and waving at me.

_James's POV_

I was sitting in a corner of one of the bedrooms in the shrieking shack with my head on my knees. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and was pitying myself again. _Go away James! I don't know if I will ever love anyone! And if you had any sense at all you'd give up and stop loving me!_ _Because I hate you!_ - Lily's words replayed over and over in my head, and I could tell you one thing, it was not helping me at all._ How could Lily expect me to instantly stop loving her! Loving her was like breathing! _But if she really wanted me to...I would...if she chose Remus, then...I would be content with her decision...I had to be! _I'm just some stupid bigheaded git! I don't deserve her! I'm letting her go!_ I thought determinedly just as I heard something creek below. I shot my head up.

And smelt the familiar scent of lilies and strawberries.

"Lily?"

"Hi James." She came in smiling the happiest smile in the world; the one I fell in love with. Her cheeks were a misty shade of pink and her red curly hair was floating around her face.

I suddenly realized that my hair was messed up and sticking up in every direction, and I was curled up into a dusty corner in the shrieking shack. I shot up and dusted myself off quickly.

Her smile grew larger and walked over to me.

"James I just talked to Remus."

My heart leapt into my throat and I stared at her in disbelief, my heart was warning me, it was saying, "prepare yourself James, I'm about to rip away at the seams, no matter how hard you try to force me not to."

_Lily's POV_

He was staring blankly at me, and he looked as if he was spending every ounce of his energy to keep from crying.

"James..."

"Yes Lily?"

He looked like a forlorn puppy-dog that was kicked too many times. And I simply smiled at him. I've never loved him more than I did then.

He was frowning.

"James, don't ever frown, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile."

His huge hazel eyes widened and the smallest trace of a smile appeared on his face. He had gotten the idea.

_James's POV_

_She loves me! She loves me! _I thought happily my insides now bouncing off the walls and screaming with joy. I could feel myself grinning terribly excitedly. She just stood there smiling back at me and looking at me with those entrancing emerald green eyes.

I wanted to say something; I wanted to tell her that I loved her too.

But love is confusing like that-as the heart fills, the brain empties.

"James Potter...I love you..." She said this in the most wonderful meaningful way in the whole entire world...I couldn't have been more happy.

_Lily's POV_

I leaned in to kiss him gently and passionately, and I felt my whole body smile.

_We were in love._


End file.
